


A Valuable Lesson

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was teach.</p></blockquote>





	A Valuable Lesson

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she looked at her watcher. “I just found out that Angel called for help and you turned him away.”

Giles drew himself up stiffly and returned her stare with one of his own. “He was the head of Wolfram and Hart. He could not be trusted.”

“I haven't forgotten that you tried to get Spike killed behind my back.”

“Souls or not, they are vampires first.”

“Rupert.” She over-enunciated the word. “I need you to leave Scotland and take over one of the other training sites.”

“Buffy.”

“I've gotten all the lessons in trust I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was teach.


End file.
